Confined Strings
by LittleKoneko11
Summary: Shūsaku was convinced Narumi was going to say no to the idea. Pleasantly surprised when he agreed. Shūsaku looked forward to broadening their relationship but he'd need his gear to help (Mature: Shūsaku x Narumi)


Confined Strings

 **Anime:** Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End)

 **Pairings:** Iwasaki Shūsaku x Narumi Makoto

 **Warnings:** Light bondage, smut, PWOP, fingering, riding, anal

 **Spoilers:** Minor spoilers for Chapter 28 / Episode 17  
Set sometime before Chapter 25 / Episode 16

 **A/N:** I'm pretty sure if anyone's decided to ship Shūsaku with anyone, in terms of smut: bondage is one of the first things that come to mind. I have no experience in writing bondage so hopefully this is still good.  
Welp, have some more Shūsaku x Narumi

 **Summary:** _Shūsaku was convinced Narumi was going to say no to the idea. Pleasantly surprised when he agreed. Shūsaku looked forward to broadening their relationship but he'd need his gear to help (Mature: Shūsaku x Narumi)_

* * *

"Are you almost done?"

"Almost." Shūsaku assured him as he concentrated on moving his cursed gear.

He had to focus but found it hard with how excited he was but making sure Narumi couldn't move was more important. Arms restrained above his head, crossed over the other but not low enough that Narumi could rest his head on his arms. The chains stretching across his chest and down his torso. The chain then wrapping around his right leg, finishing at the ankle where it reached the left ankle with plenty of room to spread his legs. Then it went back up his leg and that's where it was left to be free so Shūsaku could grab the chain and adjust it when he needed to.

"Done. How's it feel?"

"Weird but not as cold as I thought it would."

"Don't feel any sensations of your circulation being cut off?"

"Your gear doesn't cut off circulation."

"No but the positions could cause it if I'm not careful."

"I'm good."

Shūsaku leaned forward over Narumi "You always blush so much."

"Shut up."

"..." Shūsaku just smiled at him.

He placed his fingers to brush against Narumi's collar bone, taking his time to examine over Narumi's naked body. Shūsaku didn't have any clothes either. He couldn't get Narumi to strip if he didn't too. Shūsaku slipped his fingers down slightly, deciding if he'd stop at Narumi's chest. He moved down for the moment, carefully trailing overtop of the chains, stopping when his fingers were above Narumi's belly button. Amazed at how smooth and hard Narumi's skin felt, he poked his ring finger into the space and began softly rubbing the skin around with his free fingers.

Narumi squirmed or at least tried to but Shūsaku could tell what he was trying to do based on the way his muscles were contracting and relaxing. Shūsaku kept with his soft touches, Narumi said he always liked his hands for they were more delicate. Shūsaku flicked his eyes up to catch Narumi's. Who was staring intently at what Shūsaku was doing, not having anything better to do. Shūsaku felt a stir of excitement and moved his free hand to one of Narumi's nipples. Massaging around but not touching just to watch Narumi's anticipation grow.

"You're not going to get me off just by rubbing." Narumi huffed out.

Shūsaku quickly removed his lower hand and gripped at Narumi's dick, giving it a quick rub. Narumi let out a gasp before sending Shūsaku a glare. "Wasn't what I meant."

Shūsaku merely shrugged in response but continued the gentle strokes as he moved to pinch a nipple. Narumi was rather quiet, Shūsaku knew he wasn't giving enough stimulation to cause Narumi to lose restraint. So until he could get that to vanish, Narumi wasn't going to make much noise. That was fine though, Narumi probably needed to get more adjusted to being tied up if he was going to moan anyways. So Shūsaku kept his movements light, trying to cause a bubbling sensation instead of intense pleasure. He'd use his lips soon enough.

Narumi's fingers clenched, a sign that he wanted more. Shūsaku leaned over more and planted a kiss on his chest. Breathing through his mouth in order to ghost his breath over skin that was starting to become more sensitive. Shūsaku kept his eyes locked on Narumi as he kissed. If Narumi was stuck watching, he wanted to give him a sight he could enjoy. There was something intense about staring at the other while kissing his skin, he hoped Narumi felt the same. When Shūsaku started to use his tongue was when he really felt a difference in Narumi's cock.

Shūsaku flashed Narumi a smirk before pressing his tongue to a nipple. Narumi broke eye contact to moan at the feeling before his eyes were back to watching, not wanting to miss a thing. Shūsaku curled his tongue around the hard bud and at the same time wrapping his fingers fully around Narumi's member to start tugging. Shūsaku went to move to the other nipple but got distracted by dipping his tongue between his cursed gear and Narumi's skin. Narumi's muscles tensed at the odd sensation so Shūsaku continued with it to gauge how much he liked it. Sliding his tongue beside and underneath where the binds held him.

Shūsaku continued his one-handed stroking but moved his other hand to trail over skin near where he was licking. Lifting the chain up a bit in order to allow his tongue a more clear lick rather than the lapping he was doing previously. He kept those distinct licks less frequent, knowing that Narumi preferred those more. He kept his teasing, internally reminding himself the next time he did this he had to make the chains closer to Narumi's nipples and cock. That would've proved for a much more interesting adventure for his current method of arousing him.

 _'Probably too intense for the first time though. Need to get enough experience in this technique first.'_

Shūsaku's eyes went to look into Narumi's, realising that he had gotten distracted when he went to lick around the bindings. Paying more attention to the angle and to make sure he didn't accidentally pinch his tongue. Narumi's eyes were heavily lidded, his mouth slightly slack, he was staring very intently. Shūsaku gave him a satisfied look before purposely moving lower, watching Narumi's eyes dilate at the action. Shūsaku stopped right below his belly button and gave the skin there a kiss before leaning up.

"Fuck." Narumi cursed but he looked away defiantly.

"..." Shūsaku gave an amused smirk _'Not going to give up your pride and ask?'_

While still keeping his one hand's attention lower, the other helping him balance as he leaned over. Shūsaku gave a kiss to Narumi's neck, moving quickly to the back since Narumi's head was turned. Kissing at the light hairs there, Narumi let out a large gasp, jerking and causing their heads to bump. Narumi gave an apologetic look. Shūsaku paid no mind, reaching over to use the chains in order to force Narumi's arms up, allowing for Shūsaku to get at his neck better.

"Shit- Shūsaku not there."

"Mmh?" Shūsaku paused, breathing on the back of his neck "Why not _Makoto_?"

Narumi scrunched his eyes shut "It feels weird."

"The back of your neck is such a sweet spot for you though." Shūsaku leaned and pressed his lips gently to the spot.

"Don't be a vampire."

Shūsaku sprung back at that comment, his hands stilling immediately and Narumi knew he said something wrong. "..."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"..."

Shūsaku restarted his strokes, ducking his head to go for the previously neglecting nipple.

"Fuck- Shūsaku." Narumi panted out "Let me get a word in okay?"

Shūsaku adjusted the chains so Narumi was back into a fully laid position but his arms were raised farther away from his head. Shūsaku still said nothing, determined to continue before realising that Narumi's excitement seemed to be declining. Shūsaku pulled away from his sucking and stilled his hand movement but didn't remove it. Shūsaku spoke very firmly.

"You want to stop." Statement, not a question.

"No." Narumi briskly spat out "I'm actually-" Narumi's blush grew intense "-no hey, that wasn't what I was getting at. Fucking- can you let me move?"

"Not without removing the bonds."

"Then just come closer."

Shūsaku hesitantly did what he was told "..."

Narumi tried to use his arms to grab a hold of him and gave an annoyed sound at not being able to. "This is hell-a awkward to talk about like this."

"..."

Narumi glanced to the side uncomfortably before leaning his head to kiss Shūsaku's cheek. Giving him a concerned look.

"It's ok-"

"No." Narumi cut him off "I just called you something we both resent... so I'm sorry. I just-" Narumi struggled in the bonds "-feel really vulnerable like this."

"Sorry."

Narumi gave him a hard kiss to the lips "I screwed up, why the _fuck_ are you apologising?"

"I should've realized."

"You kiss my neck all the time, no, you shouldn't have. Since when do I have to comfort you?"

"Almost never? First time for everything." Shūsaku idly pulled on his chain to empathise his point.

"Exactly, so we figured out that I don't like my neck being kissed like this so let's move on. I want to be able to move so if you want to make it up to me, just speed up the pace."

Shūsaku let out a chuckle "Okay." he gave a soft kiss which Narumi deepened "I promise I won't bite."

" _You better not_."

"I never have." Shūsaku gave him a firm look "Unlike you."

Narumi flushed "Well, it- I've never bit your neck." Shūsaku rolled his eyes and went lower "You've never complained about it before and our uniforms cov- _ha-eekohmyfuck-_ "

Shūsaku had latched his lips onto Narumi's cock, trying to restore the previous build of pleasure he had going. He'd have to make Narumi talk more when he was about to do this, he's never heard Narumi squeak like that. He wasn't going to let him know he made that sound though. Shūsaku could only imagine how humiliated he'd feel if he realised. It seems that the little slip hadn't ruined the moment. Shūsaku went lower, trying to fit the entire thing into his mouth. He breathed in through his nose but exhaled through his mouth before closing his lips fully around Narumi's cock.

Narumi whined as Shūsaku sucked before releasing the pressure with a pop. Shūsaku repeated the process, intently focused. Narumi tried to move his legs, pull them inwards in order to get some traction. He couldn't find any so he continued watching Shūsaku suck him off. Not being able to curl inwards or grasp strands of hair to help tame the sensations made them more acute. Narumi let out a breathy sound, this was so different than normal. He wasn't used to Shūsaku having this much power in this situation. Normally Narumi could force his way into control if the pacing wasn't right. Regardless of how Shūsaku often resisted when he was supposed to be in command. Narumi was used to more influence.

The feeling of being restrained wasn't bad or threatening, it was actually quite fierce. Yeah, that was the word Narumi wanted. Shūsaku being in control made the situation fierce and that was very exciting and unknown if Narumi would have an opportunity to wrestle it away. Narumi was enjoying it a lot. Shūsaku moved his hand to cup at Narumi's balls when he got as much of Narumi in his mouth as he could. Gentle strokes with sturdy nails dragging over the skin, massaging the area. Shūsaku's tongue trying to match the pacing his fingers were setting.

Shūsaku pulled on the chain and Narumi's legs went the opposite way he wanted. Spreading him wider and forcing his legs more into the bed so he couldn't thrust up. Narumi let out a keen sound as Shūsaku began to deep throat him. His new exposed position causing thrills to run up his spine. Narumi could barely keep his eyes glued on the sight. Shūsaku's hair bobbing with his movements, lips massaging over his organ. The fascination of how Shūsaku's cheeks moved as he continued, the caressing of his sacs.

Shūsaku's movements decisive due to not worrying about Narumi thrusting up by accident. Narumi didn't have the best self control. Shūsaku curved his tongue just right as Narumi was settled deep in his heated mouth. Narumi groaned, feeling overly sensitive. Narumi was fully hard and twitching, moans sounding sweet. Shūsaku removed his mouth, giving Narumi's dick a delicate kiss before pulling away. Shūsaku forced Narumi up, smiling sweetly before allowing Narumi to rest his arms on his shoulders. Narumi attempted to jerk forward for some attention but the chains held him steady.

"Shūsaku."

Shūsaku kept his smile on, not giving any indication of listening to Narumi's request. Instead, he reached to his side to grab the bottle of lube. The small pop of the lid opening caused Narumi's eyes to wonder to the source. Seemingly slightly nervous but more anxious due to the intense anticipation from wanting to have more. Shūsaku raised himself up slightly, using Narumi's legs as support before reaching to finger himself. Shūsaku couldn't help the quiet noise. Like before, Narumi's eyes were drawn to the sound.

Shūsaku kept eye contact, wanting to watch how Narumi would squirm as he prepared himself. Shūsaku wondered if he could tell based on how he would move as to what he was doing. Narumi's eyes were locked until Shūsaku added a second finger. At that point Narumi's eyes darted down, trying to get a glimpse as to what he was doing. Shūsaku just shifted closer to rub them together, causing a soft groan from both of them.

"Not fair doing it this close. I can't see." Narumi gasped out.

"You seem to be enjoying the show anyways."

Narumi flushed at the comment. His eyes darting away until Shūsaku gave a soft grunt as he added a third. Shūsaku wasn't being very careful but fingering himself was too embarrassing to wait. He wanted to get through this quickly and the possibility of pain wasn't going to make him slow down. Narumi's eyes were glued, his ears listening intently to try to get the imagery into his head. Shūsaku smirked at him, leaning forward to give him a peck before he raised himself up, fingers removing themselves. He reached for the lube and spread it quickly onto Narumi.

Who groaned deep at the hasty touches, his legs twitching eagerly for things to come. Shūsaku's hand gripped Narumi's shoulder as he positioned himself above. The other making sure to guide Narumi inside of him. The first stretch of Narumi fitting inside was always odd but never unwelcoming. Shūsaku stopped lowering himself when a quarter of Narumi was in. He intended to move back up and slowly take Narumi inside as he rid him. However Narumi had started kissing at what was available in front, Narumi's arms around his shoulder tightening.

Shūsaku moaned out at the feeling, lifting up slightly before lowering just a few millimetres farther than where he had settled the first time. Narumi let out a sigh between kisses at whatever skin was available to him. Part of Shūsaku wanted to speed up so Narumi had more range but he knew better. Shūsaku kept with the pacing, not allowing Narumi fully inside but he didn't seem to mind. Much too preoccupied in being able to use his lips how he pleased. Hands clinging desperately to keep Shūsaku where he could still reach him.

Shūsaku continued at the slow pace, hips barely moving. Enjoyment visible on his face as he returned Narumi's kisses with equal interest. The noises were surprisingly quiet for the amount of kissing both of them were doing. Shūsaku only had Narumi half way in before deciding Narumi's kisses were too distracting. Shūsaku moved the chains so that Narumi let go of him, arms crossed above his head. Narumi gave a disgruntled sound, eyes opening slightly to stare at Shūsaku. Need clearly visible in them. Shūsaku's self control slipped and he allowed Narumi to slide fully into him. Shūsaku gave a loud groan that was muffled as Narumi kissed him to steal it.

The kiss leaving him more breathless than he expected. Though that may be due to the lower stimulation. Shūsaku gave himself a moment to adjust with Narumi being fully inside, relaxing on Narumi's lap. Shūsaku glanced at Narumi shyly, taking in the sight of Narumi staring transfixed with his arms suspended above his head. Completely having to wait for whatever Shūsaku's generosity would give him. Shūsaku felt an odd tingle so he began to move again. Narumi moaning loudly now that he was getting the full effect.

It felt weird without Narumi guiding his hips, it was a completely new sensation. Narumi never let go of him during these moments or at least not for long. Shūsaku set a purposely leisurely pace, he never got to ride Narumi nice and slow. Shūsaku focusing on the soft feeling it created, it was certainly different from the normal faster pace. Normally trying to get quick pleasure since time was always limited. Except for today, Shūsaku had hours of free time with Narumi.

Narumi groaned and tried to thrust up, the pace not enough for him to get release any time soon. He wanted things to speed up but Shūsaku was still keeping with his gradual movements but at least he was fully inside. With the pacing though, Narumi could register the feel of air whenever he wasn't sheathed. It was an odd detail to notice, he wondered if it was always like that and he just never remembered it. Narumi leaned his head forward to kiss more of Shūsaku's skin. Hoping to aid in their pleasure and stop getting so lost in minutiae details. Like how Shūsaku's hair moved as he bobbed on his lap or how much Shūsaku's cock was straining from the pleasure.

Narumi wanted to touch him. So he settled this with kisses as Shūsaku set a painfully passive pace. In and out and Narumi groaned in slight annoyance whenever Shūsaku lifted himself up. He wanted to stay inside him. Shūsaku's hands settled on his chest, messaging his nipples to try to create a more positive sensation. Although it drew out more noises it did not ease his dissatisfaction. Shūsaku lowered himself and then spread his own legs a bit, causing Narumi to slide in deeper. Narumi moaned at the feeling, biting on Shūsaku's shoulder to ease the tension building. Shūsaku gave a snug look that Narumi could see in his eyes.

Shūsaku started to do that, creating an even slower pace so that he could take Narumi really deep. It seemed to satisfy Narumi who stopped biting at his skin in order to relish in the sensation. Narumi wanted to stay inside him so much, never wanted to leave there. Never wanted to leave him. Narumi felt his blush blossom into a soft heat again. Shūsaku was drawing out dangerous realizations to Narumi's brain. He didn't want to love him this much. Yet he really did, he just didn't want Shūsaku to know that. Narumi felt like that would make things uncomfortable between them.

Shūsaku began running his fingers along Narumi's back, trailing and dipping into anything he found interesting. Narumi just moaned in encouragement. Shūsaku noticed Narumi getting close to his release. So Shūsaku adjusted the chains wrapped around Narumi's body, forcing him to lay down and moved Narumi's arms to cushion his head. Bending Narumi's knees and spreading slightly. Shūsaku grabbed the lube to reapply it to his fingers. Shūsaku keep one hand forward, holding onto the chain across Narumi's chest. The other traveled down to poke at Narumi's entrance before sliding in. Narumi let out a yelp of surprise, previously lost in their rhythm to register what Shūsaku was intending.

"What are you doing?"

"It's for later." Shūsaku responded evenly.

Narumi's face looked like it was burning "I never said I wanted to go two rounds."

"Oh. Then should I make sure you don't cum?"

"Don't be a jerk." Narumi was really red, seemingly really embarrassed. "It's not fair that you get both."

"Haa... sorry." Shūsaku leaned forward, he knew how to get him back into the mood.

Shūsaku pressed his lips to Narumi's who was resistant at first, still wanting to be defiant. Shūsaku removed his lips only to press an open mouth kiss, inviting Narumi to dominate his mouth with his tongue. It didn't take long at all for Narumi to comply and move his tongue into the other's mouth. Shūsaku purposely being shy so Narumi could coax and move his tongue as he pleased. Shūsaku felt his own face heating up at Narumi's insistent strokes and the feeling of being fully explored.

Narumi's hips stuttered up, and Shūsaku forced him back down with a hard thrust. Making sure his fingers were at his prostate when he did so and Narumi let out a scream of pleasure. Shūsaku was fascinating at the reaction, who knew the double stimulation would've been so intense. To help aid it along, Shūsaku moved his free hand to start massaging Narumi's balls. Narumi let out an unrestrained moan. Shūsaku hoped Narumi's energy would last. He really wanted to try out both positions with Narumi tied up and he wasn't sure he'd ever agree again.

Narumi whined into the kiss, his arms twisting, wanting to be able to grab Shūsaku's face. Shūsaku moved closer to accommodate his wishes. He could feel Narumi's tongue go deeper into his mouth and Shūsaku let out a low moan at the feeling. Shūsaku had to pull back though, he needed to breathe. He also wanted to get back to riding Narumi properly so he leaned back up. Shūsaku adjusted the angle, moaning out loud when he got it right so it'd hit his prostrate. Making sure to miss it through the next few bounces. He wasn't done yet, he wanted himself to last.

He could tell Narumi wanted to hit the same spot again, Narumi was normally relentless in that pursuit. Shūsaku still wanted the pacing to be slow for himself. He set a rougher pace for Narumi, trying to slide in and out quickly. Settling deep before creating more shallow movements. Shūsaku's fingers that were inside Narumi taking a more wide pace and hitting Narumi's prostrate which he had ignored other than the initial press. Shūsaku keep at this pace for a bit before swapping, making his hips move so that Narumi wasn't almost still inside before moving back down. His fingers deeply inside Narumi and scissoring, starting a constant rub of Narumi's prostrate.

Narumi was gasping and trembling, feeling so close to his own release. He wanted to touch Shūsaku, wanted to kiss him. He didn't have the energy to even try. "Shūsaku... lips." Narumi asked.

Shūsaku instantly leaned down, hand removing from Narumi's balls to grab his chin in order to pry a kiss. Narumi forced his tongue in again and Shūsaku met it this time with more fervour. Narumi could feel his own saliva start to trail down his face. He felt so stimulated. Narumi tried to pull away from the kiss but Shūsaku kept his face steady. The passion of the moment was overwhelming. Narumi couldn't escape all the sensations he was flooded with. Shūsaku slamming his hips down with force to cause a fully sheathed sensation coupled with his bold finger and tongue. Narumi felt his organism hit him hard.

His scream was mixed with an attempt at Shūsaku's name. Shūsaku stopped his movements, clenching and relaxing his backside in order to try to massage Narumi along. His fingers quickly removing themselves from inside. He had been forced away from Narumi's lips since he had thrown his head back forcefully. Shūsaku had leaned away, slightly trembling at the feeling of Narumi's cum settling deep inside. Slightly wondering if he should've pulled himself out but quickly dismissing the thought. He stayed seated there as Narumi regained self control.

Narumi could only pant for a minute as he got coherency "Holy... shit. Fuck your excellent timing. Aahh..."

Narumi settled into a more sated state before focusing on Shūsaku's bashful expression.

"Wh-..." taking the time to swallow "-what is it?"

"Feels..." Shūsaku searched for words "peculiar to still have you in me when..." he couldn't find what to say.

Narumi could gather though, starting to come down from his hypersensitivity so he could properly feel what was happening. His own cum was starting to work it's way out of Shūsaku's ass, flowing onto and past Narumi's cock which was still inside. He could understand why Shūsaku looked embarrassed because he started to feel the same way. Narumi bit his lip and met Shūsaku's eyes, Narumi shrugged his shoulders. Shūsaku carefully lifting himself off, reaching for his gear as he did so.

"So, would you accept a round two?"

Narumi bit his lip harder before realizing that Shūsaku hadn't cum in that last engagement. Narumi suddenly felt really embarrassed about that. "Doesn't..." Narumi spoke with a pout, looking away "Doesn't count as a round two if we both haven't orgasmed so what are you waiting for?"

Shūsaku's expression brightened, learning forward to give Narumi a grateful kiss. Shūsaku sat between Narumi's legs and moved the chain to move Narumi into a better position. Narumi felt his legs lift and his arms pull farther away from his head so that Narumi had his arms nearly pressed to either side of his head. His legs were pushed back to give Shūsaku a better angle. Then they were slowly moved apart, spreading Narumi wide. It was not a usual position and Narumi tried to close his legs, feeling exposed.

He knew this would allow for a really deep angle where Shūsaku could fit himself in easier. Where Narumi knew he was going to be feeling him fully. Narumi felt a bloom of heat on his face, Shūsaku wasn't even looking at his face but he was intently focused on Narumi's cock and ass. Trying to get the right position. Shūsaku used his free hand to pull Narumi torso down, forcing his arms up higher and his legs closer. Narumi felt an odd tingle as his legs were angled upwards, the bottom of his feet almost facing the ceiling. Shūsaku gave him a smothering look once he was done.

"I don't even have to touch you to keep your legs raised." Shūsaku spoke in a sultry tone.

Narumi let out a spluttered noise and Shūsaku crawled in-between Narumi's raised legs, careful not to touch. He moved up to give Narumi a soft kiss, using his free hands to cup his cheeks to make their kiss deeper. Right before they parted, Shūsaku thrust his hips forward so their members touched and was rewarded with a muffled moan. Narumi looked really out of it, the blood circulating in his head seemingly making him dizzy.

Shūsaku reached to stroke Narumi's cock "Still feeling everything?"

Narumi hissed "Of course!"

"Good, because if you were numb it'd be bad."

Narumi just let out a few pants, regaining his composure "Well are you going to... y'know..."

Shūsaku smiled at him, Narumi looking away to resist the urge to get sucked into Shūsaku's beauty. "Yeah, going to be slow."

"You always fucking are."

"..." Shūsaku didn't bother responding, he just lined himself to start.

It was true, Shūsaku was always slow, he was being carefully gentle but that wasn't just for himself. Narumi always had hesitations towards being dominated so Shūsaku had to move slow so he could relax and let him in. He assumed that had to do something with Narumi being older. The resistance of sliding in was always unintentionally tight at the beginning and easing as Shūsaku settled deeper. Shūsaku wasn't as tender as Narumi was during these moments. The thought of Narumi's gentle strokes on his hand as Shūsaku was penetrated brought a pleasant twitch through him. Shūsaku dismissed the thoughts, this was his time to give that to Narumi.

"Makoto, I'm all the way in."

"You don't have to announce it, I know." Narumi spoke embarrassed.

Narumi could describe in very distinct detail how he could feel it. The position not letting Narumi have any reservation towards the naked feel of Shūsaku's cock. He could feel the hardness, the curve and every pleasurable tingle that passed through the organ. The agonizing slowness when being entered and being able to tell exactly where inside himself seemed to rub Shūsaku just right. Narumi felt so exposed even if Shūsaku had no idea how much Narumi could feel. The angle too perfect.

"Makoto," Shūsaku called out, knowing Narumi loved it when his name was called "do you want me to move?"

Narumi let out a moan and his cock gave a twitch. Shūsaku knew the answer, Narumi hated stillness. Shūsaku leaned forward to draw attention, Narumi's eyes were clouded, his body stationary. Narumi met Shūsaku's eyes, blush deepened as Shūsaku leaned over him, both arms holding himself up. Narumi was briefly mesmerized by the sight, Shūsaku's shoulders hunching and back arched as if he was on the prowl. Narumi felt like Shūsaku was capable of any movement in that moment, possessing so much freedom.

When that movement was to slip his hips back and thrust forward Narumi couldn't help the tremble passing through his body. He felt so sensitive, felt so aware since he couldn't get lost in his own actions. Shūsaku had to move for the both of them and Narumi was so aroused by the thought. He couldn't think strait so he lulled his head back and moaned deep. Shūsaku was too slow, only getting two thrusts off before Narumi wanted to writhe. He needed more.

"Shūsaku." Narumi called out "Shūsaku, Shūsaku-" He couldn't think.

Shūsaku looked at him, trying to gather what Narumi was trying to convey. He thrust in a forth time and Narumi whined at him. Shūsaku understood, he tipped Narumi's chin to look at him. Narumi looking at him hazily but soon squeezed them shut as a fifth thrust was added. Narumi really started a mantra then, calling his name repeatedly, wanting, needing. Narumi wanted more than anything to cling to something at that moment but he couldn't _manoeuvre_ , he could only ask. Shūsaku pressed both his hands to Narumi's chest, scrapping his fingers over both nipples.

Shūsaku was enthusiastic, the outcome better then expected because it seemed to be resulting in voluptuous results. He'd never seen Narumi so lost, so needy. Sex had never been this effortless to get this effect. He didn't have Narumi trying to hold off his pleasure as much. He was just accepting it. It was so smooth, in and out so easy with this angle. Shūsaku didn't have to hold him in place. He could do whatever he wanted, he could enhance Narumi's pleasure in whatever way he saw fit. The downwards angle making it easier to get everything right. Shūsaku didn't even need to hit Narumi's prostrate or stroke his cock to make this amazing. Shūsaku felt so hard, he felt heavy but he remained focus, he needed more of this. He didn't want it to end yet. There was still so much to experience.

Shūsaku pressed himself deep and stayed still just to feel Narumi's insides clench and tremble over him. He grabbed at Narumi's cock to get more of that. Narumi groaning and clenching more, trying to force Shūsaku to move. Shūsaku smiled, stoking in a way that caused Narumi to relax his body, Shūsaku moved out. He gripped hard at Narumi's cock, causing him to clench, Shūsaku forced his way deeper. Keeping the rhythm of relaxing leading to him moving out and clenching to move him forward. Trying to ingrain the sensation. Shūsaku let out some pants before letting go of Narumi's dick which caused him to clench. Shūsaku thrust forward.

He stayed still, waiting for Narumi's body to tell him what he wanted. Narumi looked at him confused, body relaxing for a moment. Shūsaku pulled out slowly, getting only halfway out before Narumi clamped down again. Shūsaku gave a solid push back in, feeling Narumi's body cling to him. On the third thrust with this pattern, Narumi's body clenched harder to try to pull Shūsaku in deeper. Shūsaku groaned deep at the feeling, wishing he could. Shūsaku repayed the feeling with his forth thrust actually hitting Narumi's prostrate, hoping that would get the right effect.

Narumi let out a howl at the feeling, toes curling at the sensation. Relaxing due to that seeming to satisfy the need. Shūsaku managed to get most of the way out this time, the clench seeming like Narumi didn't want him to leave. Shūsaku hit at the right angle again and Narumi was yelling unintelligible words at him. Narumi twitched his hips to the best of his ability, in love with the feelings his body was sending him. Shūsaku let out a breathy sound at the sight before struggling to match the rhythm. Narumi was going insane, clenching and relaxing in an unreadable pattern. Shūsaku's thrusts becoming very shallow as he matched it.

"Ah." Shūsaku breathed out "Makoto."

"More, I- Shūsaku. I- Right there!"

"Whatever you want _Makoto_." Purring as he spoke his name.

Narumi's head leaned to the side gasping like he couldn't get enough air. Shūsaku could tell that it was more that Narumi couldn't get a foothold due to being too excited. Shūsaku ran one of his hands from Narumi's thigh to his ankle before letting go. Moving both his hands to Narumi's ass cheeks and began to massage the area. Narumi's insides still setting a sporadic rhythm for Shūsaku to meet. Shūsaku kept his hands with what they were doing since it seemed to be working.

Narumi felt weird. Shūsaku's hands have never been there before in this position. It was a perplexing sensation especially whenever his fingers got near where they were connected. He hoped Shūsaku wouldn't notice. He did and Narumi let out a weak murmur as his fingers pulled and rubbed at the skin there. Narumi wanted to tell him not to since it felt so weird but his ability to communicate wasn't working, his mouth letting out noises and words he wasn't in control of. Words being more honest then he intended.

"A-ah! Shūsaku- strange! I don't- not supposed to be there- hah- hah-"

"..."

Shūsaku just pressed his fingers closer before becoming curious. He pulled out more before pressing a finger to the ring of muscle, wondering if it'd fit. Narumi let out a surprised howl as his finger poked in. Narumi stared at him with wide eyes that had to squint as Shūsaku thrust in deep and hit his prostrate. Narumi gave up on struggling, it was odd and intense but it felt good. The stretch was a little uncomfortable and a lone finger worked it's way in deeper. It felt weird to have two different things moving inside him. Even weirder that they belonged to the same person.

Shūsaku was making quiet noises as he watched transfixed, this wasn't something he had planned but he was a little lost in his experimentation. It seemed to fit without causing pain but that could be because Narumi was a bit too excited to show signs. Shūsaku inched his finger forward until he could reach Narumi's prostrate. Wondering how it'd feel as he pulled away just as he rubbed the sensitive spot. Narumi squirmed and moaned, then he bit his lip. Shūsaku thrust back in, hitting the spot and kept rubbing the spot whenever he wasn't thrusting into it.

Shūsaku was absorbed in the sight, it felt a little weird but Narumi seemed to be enjoying the sensations. Shūsaku contemplated if more would fit but decided he'd try that another time. One was enough for the moment. Shūsaku delicately and precisely wrapped his free hand around Narumi's cock. He could hear Narumi's voice change to a louder volume at that. It was time for the finale, Shūsaku felt like it may have been a little over-due. Shūsaku set a more passionate pace, taking complete control of how they were moving. Speeding up in order to increase the sensual pleasure they were both feeling. Shūsaku ducking his head, finding the position more comfortable, his eyes glued to Narumi's face, he wasn't going to miss him cuming.

So he clenched his hand that was taking care of Narumi's member and began to time that with his prostate hits. Narumi was in a string of noises, curses being thrown out to calm himself down. It wasn't working and Narumi was leaning heavily back on the bed. Shūsaku leaned forward and pressed their bodies close, feeling their torsos rubbing together. Shūsaku's tongue began to lap in earnest at Narumi's shoulder bone. Pulling back after a sloppy kiss to his manubrium and opening his mouth to speak in the most erotic tone he could.

" _Ma~ko~to~_."

Narumi screamed as he found his release, fingernails digging into his own palms. Shūsaku had his own release hit him as well after a few moments of blissful glow at watching Narumi's lascivious expression. Shūsaku releasing a loud noise of his own, stroking Narumi's cock and burying himself deep. Shūsaku removed his finger from inside of Narumi, feeling his blush becoming more apparent at seeing his own cum on it. Narumi had his eyes closed, breathing beginning to steady, mouth slack. Shūsaku nudged him with his mostly clean hand. Narumi didn't stir.

Shūsaku blinked confused "Makoto?"

Shūsaku poked the side of his face before laughing to himself. Narumi had passed out but he seemed to look satisfied. Shūsaku gently removed the bonds so he could rest in a more natural position. He supposed it was only fair that he took care of the clean up. Shūsaku moved his hands so they lay beside him rather than under. Shūsaku was still using tissues to remove what was on them when Narumi's eyes cracked open. Shūsaku blushed before continuing quietly with what he was doing. Narumi didn't say anything, he just watched.

Shūsaku threw the tissues away about to stand up "The binds are gone, you are aware you can move now, right?"

Narumi lunged forward to kiss Shūsaku on the lips. Shūsaku's eyes wide in confusion as Narumi wrapped his arms around his lower back and shoulder in order to hug him. Shūsaku couldn't help the blush that rapidly grew, Narumi was being so affectionate. Narumi finally released Shūsaku's lips but kept them close together. Which might have been more sweet if they were both clothed. Narumi didn't seem to care.

"Gratitude kiss." Narumi supplied.

"Th-thanks."

"Why are you turning so shy all of a sudden?"

"..."

Narumi just grinned before moving both his hands to bury them in Shūsaku's hair "That was... great... y'know?" Narumi spoke a little embarrassed.

"I'm glad." Shūsaku gave a happy hum at the attention.

"So, clean up?"

"I've got it."

"I meant shower because I need one."

"Uhh, right."

"You can join." Narumi offered.

"Of course. Need to massage the areas where the bindings were to make sure everything's fine."

"So I get all this attention _and_ after care?"

"Yes."

"We're doing this again."

"... Really?" Shūsaku asked surprised.

Narumi turned away and shuffled out of their bed "No. _I'm lying_." he replied sarcastically.

Narumi met Shūsaku's eyes before offering his hand. Shūsaku scrambled off the bed in order to take it. Narumi giving him a shy smile.

"I really like you."

"I like you a lot too."

* * *

 **A/N:** I really like Shūsaku being top in this relationship but I can see them swapping it up. Am I the only one who thinks these two won't generally use nicknames for each other but stick with just their first names?


End file.
